dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Flowers
Suggesting we remove the table on this page and instead list each flower's maps and amounts on its page. - Dashiva 23:24, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) (-4,-12) This is probably a mistake. Someone tell how to get there?? This area is accessed through a secret passage in the treechnid forest. It's not part of Astrub per se. - Dashiva 10:49, 3 February 2006 (UTC) : can you tell me where that secret pass is then? :: Go one east from the mountains zaap and then north until you find a dungeon-like entrance. - Dashiva 13:30, 22 February 2006 (UTC) Aggro Monsters on the route...in the cave there are plenty on Major arachnee that blend in rather well - be warned.... Took a Half hour to find my way through the jungle but it was well worth it....awesome spot! !!!!!!!!!!!!! so...as of 3.8.06, i see no flowers at all on this map? what happened? : Maybe someone picked them all recently? - Dashiva 10:41, 9 March 2006 (UTC) --- no no one picked them that i know of, i hung around for a while, and no spawns I was there no later than yesterday and picked more than 500 orchids, so you might have been at the wrong place. It's really a nice spot. I'm fairly certain I followed the directions... I believe the 'dungeon' entrance is the one at -4, -12 Treechnid forest... then there's a little underground area that exits with a ladder to the area in question. The area had no pickable plants that I could see, only a few areas where you could fall through to another cavern, that has an exit back to the screen with the dungeon entrance. Is this the right area? If so, I spent a long while there and saw nothing spawn. If this isn't the right area, then hopefully someone who knows the right location could... volunteer the information. ;)) Hi, the directions given here are helpfull but not enough to easilly reach the place. Actually, you have to go through 3 or 4 underground areas and 3 or 4 "jungle" areas, it's not easy. Pending screenshots, here's how you get there: # click the dark spot just below center on the far right. Drop into new tunnel. Climb ladder. # click the very bottom right corner, behind the tree. Drop. Climb. # click the dark spot in the very top right corner. Drop & Climb. # click the dark spot a few squares above your head. Drop 'n' Climb. # click the all-too-obvious dark spot directly below you. Drop and Climb for the last time. # welcome to orchids country. there ya go, ruined the spot forever :) - Peet 13:04, 21 March 2006 (UTC) There are pictures of how to get there as part of this guide to a Bonta quest. - Peet 08:48, 6 May 2006 (UTC) this is a really hard spot to get to it keeps puttin me back outside pictures would help or if anyone know a better way of putting it do so anyone thats been there please help On the subject of this page, I'm hoping people don't decide to get rid of it and just use each flower's individual page for locations; I like having this chart if I'm searching for two different flowers used in one recipe, and they happen to spawn on the same map in decent amounts (flax/hemp, for instance, for greater healing potions) (Eidelweiss (8, -14) difficult to find in the lower right hand corner) This listing of Flowers/Plants lists a difficult to find Eidelweiss at 8, -14. I think Amakna has removed it with the new update 1.17.0. --69.242.17.249 14:43, 24 February 2007 (UTC) TailsHornsHalo 15:36 Dofus Time 24 February 2007 Rumor *It is romoured that there is a cave with over 8 edelweiss, but the location of this is not commonly known This is at -8,-41. I wasn't sure how to integrate this info into the table, so I left it as text below. Olbu 06:40, 17 June 2007 (UTC) :Wonder if there is any more place to gather more Edelweiss flower rather then the Kwismass Island as the island can't be access this year? --Nalvinj 16:31, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::The best place is the Edelweiss cave, but that tends to already have a high level alchemist in it. Second best place would probably be Crackler Mountain/Low Crackler Mountain, but that involves more walking and possible Bworks. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 21:48, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :: ::Did this move with 2.0, I couldn't find any bush or cave at -8,-41 and -41,-8 is the middle of the ocean. I also fixed the spelling in the title. Darzelljenkins (talk) 15:58, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I can confirm that the cave does still exist. On -8,-41 it is behind a rock in the middle, keep clicking, you'll find it. The cave no longer contains 9 edelweiss. It has 3 edelweiss, 2 wild mint, 1 freyesque orchid, 2 five-leaf clover Darzelljenkins (talk) 18:54, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Formatting I added the header legend every 10th line for easier reading. Pteron 13:17, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Tables I converted some coordinates to tables for better visual. Woojoo 22:52, 17 August 2007 (UTC) Wouldn't it be useful marking the cities of Astrub and Bonta on the tables that include them? - Japahn 01:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I think there used to be a list of coordinates with the number of plants. Maybe it wasn't this page. Anyone know where it is? I KNOW I used one for flax just yesterday and now I'm directed here. That list was SO much easier to use than these tables. Can anyone help? :Dont forget to sign your comments. This was the page until people started to follow lirielle's trend of doing visual tables here is a history one --Cizagna (Talk) 22:24, 10 July 2008 (UTC) The snowdrop table is missing column 65 (x coordinate). I haven't found any plants in that column so far. The snowdrop locations have had some serious updating, although there were one or two maps already marked as having plants where I haven't found anything yet. sQuonk (talk) 11:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) :If there are no Flowers in the column there's no real need to have the column, is there? I guess it could confuse a few people, but really reading the co ordinates is a basic for using the tables in the first place, so I don't see it being too major an issue. As for the latter point, perhaps they had already been picked? If you're sure that there were none then remove the Flowers from them! Galrauch (talk) 23:06, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Cave at -8,-41 Since there seems to be a lot of removing the 8 Edelweiss from the table, I'll post an extra note here. To enter the cave, click the little bush in the center of the screen ( the one left of the tree and between the two rocks ). There you will find the 8 Edelweiss. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 16:16, 18 September 2007 (UTC) There's actually 9 Edelweiss there, but the page is apparently locked from editing so I can't put that in. (There's 8 around the ladder, and one at the other end of the cave). 88.107.29.124 16:04, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :Done i have correct it, its because we had some one constantly removing the information, but registed users that are certain time they can edit with out any issue --Cizagna (Talk) 09:10, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Kwismas Island 2.0 I'm not exactly sure how to put this into a table but I've gone through this years variation of Kwismas Island and found all the pickable flowers (I think), all are 1 flower on each map. SNOWDROP (-38,-92) (-37,-92) (-32,-91) (-30,-91) (-39,-89) (-31,-89) (-30,-88) (-31,-87) (-32,-85) EDELWEISS (-31,-90) (-29,-89) (-38,-88) (-32,-88) (-34,-87) (-32,-87) (-30,-86) (-31,-85) (-30,-85) Cadosia (talk) 01:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Adding for future use: :--Aomidori (talk) 01:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Pics for Snowdrops I'm considering adding locations of Snowdrops by providing screenshots & circling where they are on each map. Would that be a good addition? --Aomidori (talk) 00:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) -2, 17 This is a map in the evil forest where there is a special cave or entrance underground. One of the clover is blocked by this ladder down into the ground. What is this special map? Thanks. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 07:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC)